liloandstitchfandomcom-20200223-history
A Recurring Nightmare
"A Recurring Nightmare" (Infiltrating Yuna's Dreams!, "Yūna no Yume ni Sennyū seyo", ユウナの夢に潜入せよ) is the twelfth episode of Stitch!-The Mischievous Alien's Great Adventure. It first aired in Japan on January 26, 2010, and in English on March 2, 2012. Plot The episode begins with Stitch fixing himself a snack in the middle of the night. Yuna thinks he's an attacker, but when she finds out otherwise, she leaves him to clean up the mess he made while making the snack. Stitch loses a good deed for it, so he agrees to hopefully get it back. As he's cleaning up, he finds a photograph. Grandma comes in to see who's awake and she tells Stitch about the picture: it's Yuna's mother holding her as a baby. A typhoon had killed her when Yuna wasn't much older than she is in the photo; unfortunately, Yuna can't even remember her mother's face, and the photo doesn't help because a curtain is covering her face. In addition, the same typhoon swept all of their photo albums out to sea, leaving the one remaining. Unbeknownst to anyone, another of Stitch's cousins comes to the island: Experiment 276 AKA Remmy, designed to turn dreams into nightmares. He wasn't sent by Hamsterviel, but he's evil all the same. When Stitch enters he and Yuna's room to go back to sleep, Remmy is already there. Stitch tries to catch him, but he dodges and goes into Yuna's dreams. Remembering what danger Remmy poses, Stitch gets Jumba and Pleakley, who remember Remmy as well. Jumba hooks his sleep monitoring device up to Yuna. He estimates that there are three hours left before she wakes up and Remmy is trapped in her dreams forever. He builds helmets that allow the wearers to travel into another's dreams. He gives them to Stitch, Pleakley, and even BooGoo and the three are sent into Yuna's subconscious, though by doing so, they are risking becoming trapped too. When the three land, they arrive in what looks like the town. Suddenly, Gantu (much larger than normal) appears and steps on them, though Stitch just barely manages to lift him up to prevent him from squashing them. Fortunately, Yuna's dream self (with master karate skills) easily defeats the giant extraterrestrial shark and sends him flying into space. To the aliens' surprise, she already knows about Remmy and her friends' mission. She pulls out her communication device and Jumba (the real one) appears on the receiving end, being able to contact Yuna even in her dreams. Jumba points the way to Remmy and the landscape turns from the island to the ocean. Remmy dives under and a giant spherical fortress rises up. He asks them (in English) to enter and join his "game" if they want to catch him. Stitch, Yuna, Pleakley, and BooGoo comply. The room they enter is that of a quiz show. Remmy even shows up, but the group quickly realizes that it's just a hologram of him. Yuna, Stitch, and Pleakley take their places and Remmy begins asking them questions. However, the questions are from Yuna's memories, and thus only she knows the answers to them. After getting a few right, Remmy asks Yuna the lullaby that her mother used to sing to her when she was a baby. As hard as Yuna tries, she can't remember, and time runs out and they lose the game. Remmy then dumps them to different places in his fortress. When Stitch wakes up, the room he lands in is turned into a rocky desert landscape. Remmy announces that since Yuna lost the quiz show, Stitch has to win now. Suddenly, race cars fly by Stitch. He gets in one and zooms off. Pleakley wanders through the hallways until he finds a door marked "Shooting Stage". He opens it into open outer space. He steps into a fighter ship waiting for him. Remmy tells him to prove himself "top gun" and the ship starts flying at super speed. Enemy aliens come at Pleakley, but he fires the ship's lasers at them and destroys them. Meanwhile, Stitch is still racing and starts passing the other cars. Yuna and BooGoo are together. Jumba tells her what Remmy's done with Stitch and Pleakley. Yuna asks her about Remmy's last question about her mother's lullaby. Jumba answers that if Remmy knew about it, it must be in her memory. Suddenly, the room she's in shifts to a graveyard. Zombies start rising up as Remmy announces for her to defeat them to move on. Pleakley is doing well at his shooting game until he reaches the boss level. The boss is a giant pineapple-shaped spaceship...and Penny is the pilot! She shoots some exploding pineapples at Pleakley, causing his ship to plummet. Back with Stitch, he reaches the boss level as well. His boss is a giant racecar driven by a giant evil red Stitch. The red Stitch causes the real Stitch to fall down a cliff. Since it was Yuna's dream Remmy invaded and not Stitch or Pleakley's, the evil experiment kicks them out and they wake up. However, Yuna and BooGoo are still fighting the zombies, the former with her karate skills and the latter with a sword. The two aliens ask to go back, but Jumba warns them that Yuna will wake up in just a few minutes. Pleakley asks him why Remmy's evil again. Jumba deduces that Remmy was happy at Kimo's arcade, but arcades aren't popular anymore because everyone has video games at home that they can play whenever they want. Left all alone, Remmy reverted back to evil and now seeks revenge on Stitch. Stitch decides to go back, and Jumba joins him instead of Pleakley, who watches the sleep machine while they go back to Yuna's dream. They arrive in the graveyard and begin helping Yuna and BooGoo fight the zombies. After a while, they reach Yuna's boss level too. Both Penny's spaceship and the giant evil red Stitch show up. Penny drops exploding pineapples again and Stitch fights his nightmare self only to get grabbed. Jumba tells Yuna to retake control of her dream from Remmy by thinking of what matters most to her. Yuna wonders what that is when Pleakley reenters her dream with one of Jumba's blasters. He aims it at the evil Stitch, but it doesn't fire. Jumba tells him that it's just an unfinished scale model. Yuna's touched that her whole family's there to help her and realies that that's what matters most to her: her ohana. She focuses and gives Stitch dream power that's more powerful than Remmy's nightmare power. Stitch grabs his evil red doppleganger and throws him into Penny's ship. The two bosses crash through Remmy's control room. Everyone comes in and uses a suction device to capture Remmy. Caught and imprisoned, Remmy apologizes for his wrongdoings and tells Yuna that he'll make up for it by showing her one of her deepest memories that she longs to remember. A door appears and Yuna opens it. Behind it is her mother holding her baby self and humming her lullaby. The real Yuna starts to wakeup and the fortress starts to collapse. Jumba, Remmy, Pleakley, BooGoo, and finally Stitch leave the dream. The last thing Yuna sees before she wakes up is her mother's face. The next morning, Yuna awakens from her dream and Stitch is rewarded with a good deed. Elsewhere, Remmy is still in Jumba's device and still evil. Jumba tells Pleakley that Remmy needs to provide nightmares to someone to survive, and the two get the idea to send him to Hämsterviel to give him nightmares, which he does. Meanwhile, Yuna's humming her mother's lullaby; Grandma hears and is happy that Yuna remembers it. The episode ends with Yuna seeing her mother's face in the clouds. Experiments *XYZ (153) (mentioned) *Remmy (276) *Red Stitch Errors *Stitch's Good Deed Counter is blue when he loses a good deed for taking food in the middle of the night. *Remmy asks where Ms. Kawasaki got her clothes, but Yuna only knows Ms. Kawasaki as a teacher and not a personal friend. *Where does Boogoo get a sword? *Why would Jumba send Remmy to Hämsterviel if he would use him again later? *Wouldn't Lilo be aware that Remmy escaped if he was near her house? Trivia *In the English dub, when Remmy shows Yuna the memory of her mother humming a tune to her when she was a baby, the tune she is humming is "Baby Mine" from the Disney movie Dumbo. The sequences are very similar, as it shows Dumbo's Mother cradling Dumbo in her trunk. *The Red Stitch bears resemblance to Leroy. *The Math Problems on Yuna's Test are the following: **36 + 56 - 27 - 12 (Answer: 53) **22 × 16 ÷ an unknown number (Answer so far: 352) **52 ÷ 4 × an unknown number (Answer so far: 13) *Remmy is shown to have left Kauai after no one came to arcades anymore after getting home games. *Reuben doesn't appear with Gantu or Hämsterviel in this episode for the first time. Category:Stitch! Episodes